Feliz Navidad
by Giny Scully
Summary: Mini-fic. GSR. No puedo decir de que va porque son todos spoilers. El fic se situa en la octava.


**Disclainer:** "Feliz Navidad" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este mini-fic tiene muchos, muchos, muchos spoilers ya que se desarrolla a mediados de la octava, después de la marcha de Sara.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos y GSR.

**Escrito en diciembre de 2007. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

Exactamente un año antes se encontraba despertándose a su lado, entre besos y achuchones, sonrisas y cosas insustanciales. Con un árbol medio enfermo en el salón, con regalos a sus pies, con alegría, con ilusión… con esperanza.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero la echaba tanto de menos que dolía y más en aquella época. No es que la Navidad supusiera algo realmente importante para él. Nunca pensó en la tradición, nunca le importo trabajar en Navidad, pero tampoco le importó crear tradiciones nuevas junto a ella y era difícil una vez conocidas dejarlas escapar. Una vez dado el paso definitivo, su vida giraba entorno a la joven y ella nunca había defraudado esa entrega.

Sin embargo…

Ni una carta, ni una postal, ni una llamada, ni un mail.

La victima era ella, pero a él le costaba verlo así.

Ella parecía haber desaparecido y él se empecino en no dar su brazo a torcer. Era ella la que debía dar el paso, era ella la que se había ido, era ella la que debía regresar. Él la dejaría plena libertad y sólo esperaba que algún día volviera, aunque dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ser de nuevo igual.

Llevaba toda la noche trabajando en la ciudad del pecado, la ciudad que no duerme no se relajaba para dejar a Papa Noel repartir sus regalos en paz. De hecho varios "papas noeles" habían aprovechado la noche para robar alguna que otra licorería y uno apareció, ya casi por la mañana, con un tiro en la cabeza a las puertas del Circus.

Entrar en las casi desiertas instalaciones del CSI fue un descanso para el hombre. Esas oficinas eran la antinavidad por excelencia, no luces, no rojo, no renos, no Papa Noel, ni siquiera muérdago, ese año Greg no se había atrevido ni tan si quiera a proponerlo.

Gil paseaba distraído y cansado por los pasillos del edificio camino a su oficina, dispuesto a pasarse todo el día rellenando papeles, intentado olvidar los nuevos recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Desecho la invitación de Cath, como tantos años antes, y la mujer supo sin problema que era mejor no insistir. Hay heridas que tienen que cicatrizar solas.

El hombre entró en su despacho y ni se molesto en encender la luz. Las luces de emergencia le valieron para acercarse a su mesa. No sé percato de nada, cierto es que sintió su presencia y eso le produjo ganas de llorar, pero demasiadas veces en las últimas semanas creyó verla, oírla, olerla y sólo resulto dolor ante el deseo velado de su vuelta.

Sara se despertó entre las mantas del sofá de aquel despacho de las mil maravillas y sintió su presencia. Notó lágrimas fastidiosas escaparse de los ojos del hombre de su vida y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llorar también.

La joven hubiera deseado evaporarse, le había causado demasiado dolor como para presentarse sin más de nuevo en su vida. Era injusto, era injusto para los dos.

Pero aquella noche al meterse en su cama y no sentir su presencia, al no dormirse abrazada a él viendo la undécima versión de Cuento de Navidad se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar su primera Navidad de mujer casada lejos de su marido, y que sí hacía eso, jamás volvería a ser igual, nunca se lo perdonaría, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Pensó en todo lo que la había alejado de Las Vegas y luego pensó en él.

Merecía la pena conducir toda la noche, merecía la pena esperar en aquel despacho hasta que él volviese, merecía la pena pedir perdón…

Un hilo de voz salio de su boca, medio asustado, medio temeroso, medio esperanzado.

- Feliz Navidad.

FIN


End file.
